Tendresse
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Un moment de tendresse. WINNER, Yaoi, Mino x Taehyun


**TENDRESSE.**

 **Et c'est à cet instant qu'il me dit :** **Pourquoi les** **pompiers** **belges se trimbalent toujours avec une baignoire sur le toit du camion? Car cela est pour mettre la sirène dedans!**

Minho éclate de rire hors que Taehyun ne fait que glousser en mettant délicatement sa main devant sa bouche. Les deux tourtereaux sont dans leur chambre, couchés sur leur lit : Minho presque assis et Taehyun dans ses bras, couché sur le ventre et leurs les jambes sont emmêlés.

Quand Taehyun finit de glousser à différentes mésaventures de son petit ami, il le regarde amoureusement et le fait taire d'un baiser.

Le plus vieux ne sait pas s'arrêter lorsqu'il commence de rire. Cela lui donne un coté mignon sur son caractère d'homme viril renforcé par sa musculation développé par son métier. Minho a vingt huit ans et est pompier tandis que Taehyun en a vingt deux et est stagiaire dans une agence de mode.

Ils se sont rencontrés lors de concert de leur groupe préféré il y'a trois ans et depuis ils vivent le parfait amour.

Le baiser chaste du début change d'allure et prend un coté sauvage. Taehyun s'assit sur Minho, intensifiant le baiser. Son chéri, lui, passa ses mains sur son fessier rebondi et le malaxa avec force. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble à cause de leur boulot respectif mais à chaque fois qu'ils avaient du temps, ils se payaient un cinéma ou faisaient l'amour. Et Taehyun adorait la seconde activité plus qu'il ne le devait.

Faire l'amour avec son petit ami était magique. Minho savait faire le mélange entre bestialité et douceur. Et même s'il découvrit les joies du plaisir charnel avec lui, il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais mieux ailleurs. En effet, le noiraud était son premier petit ami en même temps que son premier amour. C'était lui sa première expérience et il espérait que se soit sa dernière. Minho arrêta de l'embrassa et commença à faire des baisers sur son cou. Il enleva le t-shirt de plus petit puis lui mordilla l'oreille, donnant des frissons à Taehyun.

Son premier gémissement sorti lorsqu'il suça ses tétons simultanément. Brutalement, il plaqua plus la tête du pompier dans sa poitrine en lâchant des petits cris. Ce dernier leva ses yeux pour le regarder et il souriait d'un air satisfait : les expressions faciales du plus jeunes étaient si jouissifs. Il continua de le sucer en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche et la fit roulé sur ses épaules. Il coucha le soumis sur le lit, l'embrassait délicatement la mâchoire lorsque le téléphone de Taehyun émit une sonnerie bruyante. Intrigué de savoir la personne qui l'appelait à quatre heures de l'après midi, un samedi, il le prit et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit qui le téléphonait.

Brutalement, il quitta les bras de son chéri qui lui faisait des suçons sur son cou et répondit à l'appel, après avoir empêché Minho de protester en lui donnant un baiser furtif.

 **Monsieur Kwon ?**

Sa voix était un peu rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, mais heureusement son employeur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il s'assit, la plante de ses pieds touchant le sol, en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Interieurement,il était soulagé que son patron n'avait rien ressentit, ce n'était pas professionnel et il avait besoin de finir son stage dans cette agence s'il voulait avoir la chance de faire partit d'un des assistants de Monsieur Kwon.

Minho derrière lui, soupira avant de se déplacer et d'aller vers la salle de bain. Son sourire malveillant naquit sur ses lèvres et il rebroussa chemin. Il se rassit derrière son brun et l'enlaça la taille. Taehyun continuait à parler à son employeur de ce qu'il devrait être une réunion. Machinalement, la main de Taehyun s'était retrouvée dans celle de l'homme à la chevelure de jais qui la caressait du pouce. Toujours souriant, Minho mit doucement sa tête au creux du cou de son petit ami. Celui-ci gigota un peu mais le laissa faire ne voulant rater un mot de ce que lui disait son patron.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque son idiot de compagnon lui mordilla l'oreille. Aussitôt, son employeur lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il bredouilla un acquiescement en s'excusant ce qui fit rire son patron. Celui-ci lui répondit que c'était mignon d'une voix trop mielleuse au gout de Minho et il lui dit un je vous voit tout a l'heure pour clore la conversation. Taehyun raccrocha et se retourna vers Minho qui semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

Taehyun s'habilla devant l'incompréhension de Minho. Ce dernier se releva et l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui faire entièrement face.

 **Ou est ce que tu vas ?**

 **Je dois aller travailler Minho.**

 **Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ca non ?**

Il le dit en montrant honteusement sa bosse dans le pantalon. Taehyun se mordilla la lèvre pensif. Son petit ami l'embrassa voyant qu'il commençait à gagner du terrain. Néanmoins, ce geste d'affection eut l'effet contraire puisqu'il rappela à Taehyun qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

 **Je suis désolé chéri, on le remet ce soir hein ?**

Un baiser sur la joue, il s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Minho dit soudainement :

 **Vas-y, va retrouver ton cher patron !**

Le brun se retourna, confus et répliqua :

 **Qu'est ce que tu insinues là ?**

 **Oh ! Rien ! Juste que je trouve ca bizarre qu'il t'appel et que tu accours vers lui ainsi.**

 **Minho, tu es frustré, calme toi je vais être en retard.**

 **En retard pour qu'il te baise n'est ce pas ? Apres tout, c'est bien connu, dans les grandes agences l'entrée est de coucher avec son patron.**

Il avait fait sortir ces phrases sans réfléchir. Et son petit ami le fit bien savoir en lui lancant un regard noir suivit de :

 **Je crois qu'une abstinence d'un mois te mettra les idées en place.**

Il sortit alors en claquant la porte d'entrée. Au vu de sa bêtise, Minho le suivit en essayant de s'excuser. Et quand le brun héla un taxi, il s'écria en disant :

 **Je suis désolé ! Je t'aime !**

Dans le taxi, Taehyun l'entendit et un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Qu'est qu'il aimait lorsque Minho se montrait jaloux.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est un OS sans prétention , je viens de l'écrire et il n'a pas donc été corrigé. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes! L'inspiration m'est venu en regardant la parodie des WINNER et comme il n'existe pas beaucoup de fanfictions en français sur eux eh ben je me lance! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!


End file.
